Tales From Destiny Islands
by TheSmallestBean
Summary: Each chapter is a series of unrelated one-shots that take place on Destiny Islands. Sora and his friends get into some crazy adventures... [Please Read & Review!]


**This is my first Fic that consists chiefly of oneshots. I'm going for a humorous angle for the most part, but that may change later. Enjoy! [Please review.]**

* * *

Stories From Destiny Islands

I - Ice-Cream Crazy

"Oh! Kairi!" An eccentric, spiky-haired boy called out to his dearest friend.

She was on the other side of the dock, sitting at the edge admiring the water's crystalline evening formations, beans of sunlight reflecting in gentle shards. "Kairi!" The second call got her attention, and she turned swiftly, recognizing the ecstatic tone of Sora.

She giggled softly, and teased: "You know, you could just walk over here!"

Sora considered this for a bit, rather sluggishly, almost as if he were wondering whether or not that would work, which it did. "Uhh.. Okay!" He dashed over with one hand behind his back, making him appear clumsy im doing so. Kairi decided to meet him halfway across the wood platform, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey," She cooed to him, pursing her lips and inviting him for a kiss. Sora delivered the kiss quickly, and started to speak fast: "Okayokay, so, there was this thing, Uh, well, it wasn't really a thing- wait, it sort of was, but... Let me start over-" This time, Sora's lips met Kairi's finger.

"Sora," She said with a tiny smirk. "I can't understand you when you talk like that. Start over, please."

Sora sighed, but spoke briskly. "All right. Anyway, remember Hollow Bastion?" Before Kairi could nod, he continued. "Well, they had this thing there that this Scrooge McDuck guy invented. I think he was related to Donald? Anyway, I wanted to give you something. It's a gift."

Kairi loved two things very much. Gifts, and Sora. So, a gift from Sora warranted a good deal of excitement on her part. "Sora, that's so sweet! What is it, show me, show me!" She sounded like a toddler, in spite of herself.

Sora revealed the object in his hand: A large bar of blue ice cream on a stick. Despite the warm climate Destiny aid lands imposed on its residents, it appeared well-preserved. "I never got to share sea salt ice cream with anyone but Donald and Goofy, so I'm sharing it with you now!"

Kairi took the ice cream bar, and licked it. Sora clasped his hands together, leaning forward hopefully. "Do you like it?"

Kairi hesitated. "No..."

Sora felt his shoulders drop and his heart sink slightly. "What? B-but-"

"I love it!" Kairi followed up. "This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my entire life!" She chomped down on the frozen bar. "I thought the Paopu was good, but this stuff is great!" She munched it down greedily, licking her lips.

"Oh, God, Kairi," Sora panted, face flushing pink with relief. "I'm glad you like it. Don't scare me like that, though..."

Kairi was listening, but only barely. She was lost in the intoxicating flavor of bittersweet sea salt. She bit down on the ice cream again, but felt only a thin stiffness. "Huh?" She looked upon the remains of her treat, reduced to nothing more than a mere disappointment of a popsicle stick. "That's it?" It was her turn for her shoulders to drop. "But, it was so yummy. That can't be it..."

"Not exactly," Sora chuckled. "Look at the stick, closer this time."

She examined the item. Her eyes widened as she found... Nothing.

"No, I mean the other side."

"Oh, okay."

She examined the other side. There was written in all capitals, the word WINNER. Kairi gasped, looking at Sora."Winner? What does that mean?"

Sora smirked. "Oh, not much, really. Just a lifetime supply of sea salt ice cream. No big deal-"

Kairi squealed with joy, hugging Sora off-guard. Her grip constricted his ribs, air escaping from his lungs. "Oh my gosh, thank you!" Sora felt the life being squeezed out of him.

"Y-yeah... I s-spent a lot of munny on it... Oof.."

Kairi released her boyfriend, giving him time to breathe. "Sora, thank you. I had no idea this stuff was so great. And now I've got a ton of it!"

Sora placed his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "Heh, it's no problem. Oh, and Riku and I have already lifted the boxes into your room. They won't melt. But remember, you should really only eat one at a time-"

But Kairi sped off like a bullet, racing up the driftwood ladders and stairs to her room. Sitting there were roughly thirty well-sized crates. Her eyes sparkled with wonder. "Wow... This is really all for me?" She asked herself quietly. She knew Sora had said it was a "lifetime supply," but she never suspected that there would really be THIS much. Opening one of the boxes, she examined the savory, blue bars of ice cream. Her stomach growled a little. Then she felt herself begin to drool, gazing at the treats with starry eyes. "Well, maybe I'll just have a few for now..."

Elsewhere, upon Kairi's leave (or, mad dash, rather), Sora had gone to explore the shores of the island, as he did most of the time. He hadn't gone far, since there wasn't very far to go. He'd ended up sitting by the low tide, skipping a few stones and shells which would eventually wash back up like always. Suddenly, he felt something small prick against the back of his head.

"O-Ow!" Sora looked at the ground, identifying a minuscule sky-blue shell. Someone must've thrown that, Sora thought to himself. And I bet I know exactly who...

"Hey, Riku." Sora turned to see the white-haired boy crossing his arms, smirking gently. "Nice."

Riku shrugged. "Hey, it was only a shell. By the way, how'd Kairi like the gift?"

"Oh, she loved it." Sora laid on his back lazily, letting the sunlight graze his skin with a warm softness. He gave his usual toothy smile. "I don't know why you were so against it at first."

"Yeah, well," Riku sat down beside him, letting his fingers trail through the sand. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk about... Sora?" He glanced over at the boy, who had begun to take a nap. Riku pinched a bit of sand and brought it over Sora's face, allowing it to sift like an hourglass.

"Ach! Pff-blthh!" Sora gagged, particles of sand invading his mouth. He shot up, sitting upright and hastily wiping the sand out of his face. "Ugh... Don't do that!"

"Now that I have your attention," Riku huffed, "I was talking about the lifetime supply of ice cream you got her?"

Sora, still bitter over the gesture of having sand poured on his face, glared at his friend. "Yeah, yeah, what?" He spat the words out, along with some bits of sand.

"Do you think that was maybe a little too much?"

Sora paused. "... How do you mean?"

Brushing some white hair behind his ear, Riku sighed. "Well, for starters, that's just a lot of ice cream. Like, I'm pretty sure that we carried 600 pounds of the stuff into her room." He remembered doing most of the work, and how difficult it was to carry the heavy crates into Kairi's room. "Oh, and by the way, you didn't spend much time helping me carry the stuff."

Sora crossed his arms, offended. "Well, I did spend a lot of my Munny on it. You know how much it takes to bribe Scrooge McDuck into giving me the winning stick? 900,000! That's not cheap! Besides, it's just ice cream. Kairi'll eat it, it'll be gone. No problem."

Riku felt a sick feeling in his stomach when Sora said that. His eyes widened wearily. "Sora, that's my point. Kairi can't eat all that ice cream. You do realize what happens when you eat a ton of that stuff, right?"

"No," Sora stated matter-of-factly, wearing a blank gaze. "What?"

"Well," Riku's voice became cautious and slow. "Back in Twilight Town, Hayner told me once about something that happened with Olette. She pigged out on a bunch of those since she had a special discount or something."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Well... What happened to her?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck. "She gained a ton of weight. Pence said her butt blew up like a beach ball."

Sora felt the colors drain from his face. "T-That's ... ridiculous! Kairi's butt isn't going to blow up like a beach ball."

Just then, a cheery voice hailed from a few yards away. "Hey, you two! We going fishing today, or what?"

Sora and Riku stood frozen in front of her. It was Kairi. She held two popsicles in each hand, and at least five sticks were jutting out from between her teeth. It was as if they had been given a sign, a forewarning. The image of Kairi blowing up like a balloon couldn't leave their minds.

"F-Fishing! Right!" Sora blurted out, standing up. "Yes, we... Were just about to go get you!" He jammed his elbow into Riku, who was now adjacent to him. "Right, Riku...?"

"What?" Riku hadn't snapped out of his socked daze just yet. "I-I mean yes! Right, that's ... That's right. I'll go and get the poles."

"I'll get the bait." Sora stammered.

Kairi's brow furrowed. "You guys are acting weird... Ah, it doesn't matter." She chomped at one of her popsicles, slurping it down deliciously. "Mmm, so good... You know what? I should bring some more of these." She distributed another chomp to the other hand, biting down on both popsicles at once. "In cashe I get hunghry, you knowh?"

Riku and Sora exchanged looks. "S-Sure."

 _A few weeks later, things had changed..._

"H-Hey... Kairi."

"Mmfh... What?"

Kairi had been on what could only be described as a sea-salt-ice-cream-diet for the past few weeks. She had found no greater pleasure than that of shoveling handfuls of ice cream into her mouth, and savoring the bittersweet flavor. However, this was not without a cost: Kairi had gotten quite fat.

Currently, she was munching down what easily could have been "Ice Cream Bar Number 234." There was no sugarcoating it, she was obsessed with the stuff. She couldn't get enough of it. Her arms and legs had expanded in width dramatically. Above all else, her stomach had blown up like a balloon, stretching her pink skirt-dress to its limits.

"I'm busy eating, Sora." Kairi hiccuped, "So, if you've come to tell me to stop, you can think again." Ever since she had noted that her clothes began to feel a bit tighter, Sora had been trying to convince her to stop. But her obsession with the treat had overpowered her.

Sora groaned. "But, Kairi... You look like you're going to explode!"

Kairi gasped. "How can you say that? I've only gained a few pounds. It's not that bad!"

Just then, Riku walked in. "Hi, Sora. Hi, Monstro."

Kairi puffed her cheeks out, which amplified the effect that made her look like an inflated balloon. "Really classy, Riku."

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like a Large Body Heartless." Riku shrugged. "You're the one who pigged out."

"You know what?" Kairi proclaimed, standing up, causing her body to jiggle slightly. "I don't need this. I can eat all I want." She stamped her foot, and there came a massive crash. Kairi sunk into the driftwood floorboards. Her immense bloatedness had become too much for the floor. Luckily, her belly had plugged up the hole, suspending her from falling. Embarrassed, she over-inflated girl's chubby face glowed red. Bewildered, she looked to her two friends. "... Please help me out."

Riku leaned over to Sora. "Like a beach ball, right?"


End file.
